


Better Than Fine

by quietcuriosity



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Self-Discovery, Stranger in a Strange Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/quietcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eureka, the truth was where she least expected to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fine

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days: February 04 - before the world was created

Though she was usually content to spend her days among the humans, there was a distinct twinge in Eureka's mind that sometimes informed her that she possessed another home and history alien to this one. Most days she ignored that twinge; on others, the tingling became too much. It made he want to discover more about her past.

That, she knew, was easier said than done.

None of her comrades on the Gekko knew anything about her before her discovery. The scientists that surrounded her didn’t quite understand the inner workings of the Coral and, therefore, didn't understand her. So, she had to rely upon herself and what was trapped inside her memory if she wanted know more about her past. She was only puzzled as to how to get it out.

Mischa, under much cajoling, agreed to perform hypnosis. But after a few sessions, all that Mischa was able to tease out was that Eureka coveted Gidget’s wardrobe and didn’t like Talho’s cooking. She then turned to her coworkers. Hilda and Gidget didn’t have any ideas that she hadn’t already discarded. Matthieu and Moondoggie offered her one of their special “cigarettes” but Holland confiscated it before Eureka had a chance to sample it. She didn’t understand why Holland later had them clean the bathrooms with their toothbrushes but she knew it was a bad idea to have him explain it to her.

Though she probably had other options, Eureka began to feel disillusioned. Everyone else had a history. Why didn’t she?

Then, a little birdie gave her an idea. She met up with Gonzy when she went down to check on Nirvash. He kindly offered her bit of tea and gave her this advice: “Just look inside yourself. Find someplace that is quiet and where you can be alone and just let go. You may not find what you’re looking for but you’ll find something.” She thanked him profusely and scampered back to her room.

Eureka convinced Renton to take care of the children for an hour. She slapped a sign up on her door warning the others not to disturb her and locked herself inside. She dimmed the lights and set up a little cot on the floor. So she sat there, her eyes closed and her thoughts focused on finding those lost memories. But the longer she sat, the more frenzied her mind became and she again began to grow disillusioned. “Why won’t it work? Am I not trying hard enough?”

And then it sort of dawned on her: you don’t try to meditate—you just do it. So she tried again. This time, she allowed her mind to wander to where it pleased. And after a few moments, her mind seemed to hone in on a slight buzzing noise. It was both annoying and intriguing. So she lingered over the sound, letting in envelop her and fill her to the brink. It was, in its own way, exhilarating.

A quick knock at the door disturbed the silence. Eurkea knew that she had to leave the buzz behind and return to the real world. But as she wandered around the Gekko, she noticed how often the buzz returned. It emanated from nearly all the machinery and sounded when the water flew out of the faucet. It was in the children’s toys and the music that Matthieu created. And it whooshed through her ears when she and Renton took Nirvash out for a flight.

The buzz, she realized, was the sound of life. It seemed to be just link Gonzy suggested: she did not find what she had been hoping for, but she found something infinitely more precious.


End file.
